legacy_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
LoHGame Wiki
Doubtless_big.png|Issue 10: Back Issues|link=Issue_10|linktext=Young Zeroth's arrival. Head_to_Head_big.png|Vengeance|link=Category:Vengeance|linktext=New card set has arrived! Forum.jpeg|Forum|link=Special:Forum|linktext=Talk with LoH fans! Firerazer_is_back.jpg|Firerazer is back|linktext=with other well known villains and their henchmen! __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to Legacy of Heroes wiki! A collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference for everything related to Legacy of Heroes CCG. Back Issues part 1 New 10th Issue is live! "Synopsis: After the Absolute Reckoning Young Zeroth without his powers and memories is defenseless. A group of freelancing mercenaries and ex-crimelords was hired to capture and bring him to the mysterious benefactor. Drama Club together with Home School are trying to help Zeroth battle old enemies: Firerazer, Sunder, Torrent and Notch backed up by horder of henchmen: Sunderlings, Kindlings and new Torrent's minions - The 8-Bits. What is new: This issue introduces new Vengeance set along with new character Johnny Tinker - Zeroth's friend from Genesis times and a new member of Homeshool. Featured character: Coax Name: Sally Sandstrom Race: Human Group: Drama Club Signature power: Manifesting somebody's worst nightmare Sally Sandstrom's fresh-faced eagerness hasn't diminished over the years. She remains as keen as ever to learn from The Phaeton Project's professors and impress them with her dedication and determination. But her powers have emerged and developed in rather remarkable ways. She gained power to control people's dreams and most terrible nightmares. Even The Abyss and Professor Helios are impressed with her new skills. :"Sally's powers are remarkable and, If I'm to be completely honest, terrifying. There are some things in my head which should remain locked away there." -- professor Helios During Absolute Reckoning she joined Drama Club - thespian group made of ex-freshmen. Together with Afterimage and Cornerstone she fought a battle agains Absolute Zeroth, his supporters and The Schism itself. 380 coax.jpeg Doubtless mini.png Hard Choices mini.png 351 dark thoughts.jpeg Gentle Reminder mini.png New set: Vengeance First part of the new set is available. Cards from this set are focusing around Young Zeroth, Home School, Drama Club and their battle against Sunder, Firerazer, Torrent and Notch. Introducing new versions of old known heroes and villains along with new Home School member - Johnny Tinker No new mechanics are introduced in this set. New, mysterious character is appearing on few cards from the game - Ms. Modulus. Probably she is the mysterious force behind the attempt to kidnap Young Zeroth. Legacy of Heroes is a collectible card game developed by 5th Planet Games in which players take on the role of new students at a school for people with superhuman abilities. Which professors will you choose to study under? What kind of hero will you become? The choice is yours!" Wiki needs your help This Wiki is new and still in early development stage. If you are a fan of LoH or just interested in a topic feel welcome to join the effort! Just remember few things: this is a wiki, everybody can edit, nothing can be broken and work is never fully done. We have G+ page! google snippet goes here Other games from 5th Planet Games dotd.png|link=http://dotd.wikia.com/ lots.png|link=http://lots.wikia.com/ lod.png|link=http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/